


lips in the dark

by seonho



Series: cheer! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: If Doyoung had to point out the cause of his downfall, then it would surely be Johnny Suh’s lips.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: cheer! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782793
Comments: 22
Kudos: 410





	lips in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> this is a companion to my [johndo cheerleading au](https://twitter.com/seokuns/status/1236837490209816578) on twitter, but it's basically straight up porn so you honestly don't need to have read that at all to enjoy. 
> 
> this is the most vanilla ass smut i've ever written, and i'm honestly not that great at sex scenes to begin with, but hopefully y'all will still find it hot. enjoy!

_your lips talk without sound in the dark.  
_(lips by nct127)

If Doyoung had to point out the cause of his downfall, then it would surely be Johnny Suh’s lips.  
  
His lips on that dance floor, claiming his own in uninhibited desire, sloppy locks that left the younger breathless. 

His lips on Doyoung's neck during the Uber ride, the boy giggling for him to stop with no heat in it, embarassed by how much the driver must surely be judging them. 

His lips now, laying playful pecks every two steps they take, distracting Doyoung enough that he has half a mind to remember that he really, _really_ shouldn’t be here. 

Johnny’s hands are heavy and hot cupping his ass cheeks, moving the younger backwards through the dark and silent apartament. They try their best not to hit anything, sneaking through in the most inconspicuous manner -- Doyoung has no interest in having his first meeting with Johnny’s roommates with his shirt half unbuttoned and sporting a semi through his incredibly tight pants.

When his back is pressed to the door of Johnny’s room and all Doyoung can think of is to sneak a hand to his neck and pull the older down to yet another kiss, thirsty and embarrassingly desperate, there’s no doubt in his mind that this is where he reaches rock bottom. 

“Doyoung,” Johnny giggles in between kisses. “I need to open the door.”

It takes more effort than Doyoung would be able to admit, but he pulls away from Johnny’s face long enough that the older can take one of his hands off his ass to fiddle with the door handle. There’s a few seconds where he gets to just watch the journalist expression from up close, lips red and a little swollen from getting mauled at, the high of his cheeks flushed -- Johnny is stunning like this, and that’s more than enough for every red light flashing in the younger’s mind to be promptly ignored.

They trip backwards when Johnny opens the door without previous warning, Doyoung pulling the older with him by the hands on his neck. Johnny can’t help but let out a breathless laugh at Doyoung’s surprised expression, so the younger just rolls his eyes and pushes at his chest. “Asshole.” 

Johnny doesn’t appear bothered by his annoyance; instead, in an almost appeasing gesture, he moves closer again to start peppering open mouthed kisses on Doyoung’s jaw and exposed neck, collarbones. He can hear the door close and lock behind them, but Johnny is certainly a good multitasker because his lips don't let off for a second, burning through Doyoung’s skin. 

“You look,” He whispers lowly on Doyoung’s ear, biting softly on his earlobe and making the younger nearly keen. “So fucking _hot_ tonight.” 

The compliment makes Doyoung’s cheeks and ears warm even further, flustered by the words even if by now Johnny’s attraction should be more than a little obvious. When Johnny pulls back a little to finish working on the buttons to Doyoung’s shirt, staring at his naked chest with heavy eyes, the undergrad can’t help but feel dizzy knowing that Johnny, his _friend_ , finds him desirable like this. 

The shirt falls off his shoulders once it’s completely open, and less than a second later Johnny’s hand finds space right at the curve of his waist. “Doyoung, _what the fuck._ Your waist is _tiny_.”

While he certainly never considered himself to get off on size difference, Doyoung can’t help but let out a choked noise seeing the way Johnny’s huge hands hug on the expense of his waist, almost enveloping it completely. He feels so small like this, like Johnny could move and manhandle him whatever way he wants, and it’s such an out of character thought to have in this moment that Doyoung is certain he’s losing his mind. 

“Shut up.” He mumbles instead, embarrassed. Johnny only chuckles at him, and lets his hands move up while rubbing on the younger’s sides, until his fingers are sprawled on Doyoung’s chest instead. They’re kissing again when the rough pad of Johnny’s fingers find the younger’s nipples, rubbing it lightly. 

Doyoung doesn’t have the heart to hide his own moan, surprised at the slightly cold feeling running a shiver down his spine. Johnny is quick to swallow it with his tongue, and with renewed motivation he’s back to guiding their bodies into the room, a few steps until Doyoung feels the bedframe hit the back of his legs. 

Johnny keeps pushing until the younger is sitting down at the mattress, and then he’s leaning down so as not to disconnect the kiss, fingers now pulling and rubbing roughly at the nipples that are hard and perked up. Doyoung’s dick is straining against his pants by this point, a little embarrassingly so when it’s barely got any attention so far -- he feels like a horny teenager, getting off on a steamy makeout with his high school boyfriend.  
  
When the older breaks it off, breathing heavily, the boy on the bed still chases his lips one more time, biting lightly on the bottom one: plush, hot, spit slick. It brings a grin to Johnny’s face, as well as a cheeky little chuckle. “You’re a lot more needy than I would’ve imagined.”

“It’s not like you’re giving me much to work with.” Doyoung rolls his eyes, refusing to let this boy fluster him completely throughout the entire night. “Hurry up a little, will you?”

Johnny full on laughs now, pressing forward to one more kiss that is little more than their mouths pressed together, roughly. He pulls off completely then, standing straight for just a second so that he can do quick work of removing his own shirt, surely suffocating enough to become a bother by now. 

Doyoung leans back on his elbows, catching his breath, and lets himself take a quick look around Johnny’s room for the first time. It’s dark, but not enough that he can’t see how the place is surprisingly well organized, no clothes scattered around, with the exception of his work desk, full of papers and clutter. He doesn’t regret their decision of coming here instead of his dorm, not eager to try and find a way to do anything on his twin single bed, but being surrounded by Johnny’s things is a grim reminder of what he’s getting into.

“You won’t even enjoy the show?” Johnny’s whining brings him back, and when he glances up, he sees the older is already slipping the shirt off. 

Doyoung’s breath hitches, and all he knows by now that he is _fucked_. He had an idea Johnny was fit, his big arms often exposed by t-shirts, but looking at the wide expanse of his chest and chiseled abs, he’s faced with the desperate realization that Johnny is _ripped_. 

He wants to touch it, but even while tipsy in hornyness Doyoung isn’t one to let Johnny grow too smug. “And _I’m_ the one needy?”

Johnny chuckles again, good humored, and it’s so good to have a mood this lighthearted despite the terrible decisions they’re making at that moment. It makes it easier for Doyoung to relax, and not worry too much beyond the fact that Johnny is now kneeling in between his legs, looking up at him with a cheeky little expression. 

“W-what are you doing?” He asks, surprised. The older begins placing kisses all over his clothed leg, the leather of the pants already sticking to his skin and making the heat of his breath even more noticeable. 

“What do you think?” Johnny says back, and then he’s biting roughly on the inside of Doyoung’s tight, getting a choked off noise of pleasure and surprise from the boy under him. He keeps moving up, and once he’s rubbing his nose and cheeks directly at the bulge on Doyoung’s pants, he looks up. “Can I?”

 _As if I would ever say no_ , Doyoung thinks deliriously, but instead just nods and lifts his hips to start working on slipping the pants off. 

It’s a little harder than expected, leather and sweat not particularly a good combination, but with Johnny’s help and a few amused giggles once Doyoung’s almost kicks at the younger’s cheek once, both pants and underwear are finally gone, thrown haphazardly somewhere behind Johnny. It’s weird, being completely exposed like this, and he can’t help but become shy at having someone else see every nook and corner of his body.

Doyoung’s legs aren’t smooth and completely unblemished; instead, there’s plenty of bruises, old and new, from falls on the mat, or having someone kick him by accident in a stunt. He has scars from the times he trained on shorts, and it’s all the more apparent against his pale skin. 

And yet, “Your legs are beautiful,” Johnny whispers, running his fingers through each purple and green stamp. “Athlete's legs.” 

Doyoung snorts a little at that, though he knows it’s true -- he just doesn’t see how it could be attractive, and not merely tolerable. “It looks like I get punched multiple times a day.”

Johnny shakes his head, and Doyoung feels his heart stutter when he starts laying soft, _reverent_ kisses on the length of it. “It looks like you do amazing things, which you do. I’ve seen it.”

The words are too soft, too intimate for the setting they’re on, but Doyoung doesn’t mind it in the least; he lets the warmth of them curl up on his insides, more than aware that each gentle gesture is yet another brick to build on his infatuation. 

Johnny kisses each bruise, and then starts sucking on other spots, leaving his own red and angry marks behind. Doyoung’s dick can’t help but leak a little at the sight, the knowledge that he’ll wake up in the morning with purple reminders of _pleasure_ rather than pain. 

There’s no rush on the older’s gestures, but he eventually makes it back up, his warm breath hitting directly on Doyoung's dick, flushed and curled up against his chest. There’s a second where he just stares at it, before the journalist is opening his lips and taking the head inside the warm opening of his mouth. 

“Fuck.” It’s the first thing that leaves Doyoung. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.” 

Johnny has the audacity to _giggle_ , Doyoung’s dick still heavy on his mouth, and the vibrations are so good the younger can’t do anything but curl his toes and feels his tights tighten up in pleasure. The sensation of the older’s tongue licking fast directly on his slit, matched by the suckling pressure of his pornographic sucking lips is more than enough to bring out yet another stream of low moans and profanities. 

Once Johnny flattens his tongue and focuses on bobbing up and down, taking more and more of his cock every second, Doyoung can no longer hold back from doing something with his hand, until now fisting on the sheets. His fingers find way to Johnny’s sweaty strands, curling and grabbing at it roughly, and even if there’s no desire to take control and guide on the older’s ministrations, Doyoung takes it as a point of stability. 

If Johnny is bothered by having his hair pulled at the roots, there’s no indication so; instead, he adjusts on his legs so that in the next second he can begin taking Doyoung’s member further and further into himself. It’s an out of body experience for Doyoung, watching with enrapture as the sensitive head of his dick hits the back of Johnny’s relaxed throat, the older’s eyes tearing up at holding the limitation on his breathing. 

Johnny’s nose is buried in the small bush of Doyoung’s pubes, and the younger doesn’t particularly regret the decision of not shaving when he showered and got cleaned up earlier, before leaving for the club. It’s such a view, the way the older moves his entire head a little and opens his eyes, big and round, to stare right at him when he inhales the musky smell, obscene. 

Doyoung wonders, then, how embarrassing would it be to come on the first 10 minutes. 

“You’re so good at this, _shit_.” The younger half whines, half chuckles in disbelief. 

Before his face can truly get red, Johnny pulls off, catching on his breath and grinning up. “ _Aw_ , thank you baby”

Doyoung wants to bury himself under the covers when he feels his dick twitch rather obviously at the pet name, and it’s even worse when Johnny’s eyebrows shoot up in interest. “ _Oh_? You like when I call you baby?” 

_Yes, yes, yes_ , Doyoung’s brain screams at him, but he would truthfully rather have blue balls forever than admit it. He instead uses the fingers still on Johnny’s hair to guide him back to work, effectively shutting his smug smile and incoming teasing by stuffing his big mouth with cock. 

Doyoung doesn’t really have time to masturbate on his day to day life, much less meet an actual human to get him off, so the feeling of pressure building up at the low of his stomach is a welcome and dearly missed sensation. The longer Johnny’s mouth keeps expertly working him up, the further any logical thought begins to slip from his brain -- the need to come is nearly primal in its desperation, and he knows by now it won’t take long. 

“ _Johnny_ ,” He moans, pulling more at his hair. “I’m-- I’m close.”

He half expects the older to pull off, but isn’t disappointed that he shows no intention in doing so. Instead, he starts running his tongue directly on the angry vein on the underside of Doyoung’s cock, and with a hand that was previously grabbing at his tight, starts to rub and apply just the right amount of pressure on the sensitive skin on his perineum. 

Doyoung’s entire body locks up at both the sensations paired up, and when he spills over there’s an aborted scream at the back of his throat as his hips thrust up. 

He comes _a lot_ , for quite some time, and yet Johnny’s throat bobs patiently while he swallows each and every spurt of cum hitting the back of his throat. Doyoung feels his body start to relax as the waves to his orgasm fade off, and so he lets himself fall back on the bed with a muted thud, chest moving up and down once he tries to catch his breath. 

Johnny stands up from his knees, and the hand on his head falls limply. He smiles at Doyoung, sprawled out. “If I become bald early, it’s your fault, you know?”

“You shouldn’t blame me for the consequences of your old age.” Doyoung snorts, smiling at Johnny’s knees pressing on the mattress next to him, half straddling his body to lean down closer. 

“I’m barely older than you,” Johnny replies, and then crooks a smile. “Or is that a kink? Age difference?”

“Ew, no.” Doyoung pushes at his chest, no heat behind the action. Johnny closes the distance then, and the bitter taste of his own cum moving between their tongues gets the younger to moan lowly into the kiss. 

Now a little more emboldened, Doyoung sneaks a hand down to meaningfully grab at the bulge on Johnny’s jeans. He starts palming at it, slow and strong, and the journalist bites down on Doyoung's lip roughly enough that it’s a wonder it doesn’t split. 

Johnny is big, Doyoung can already tell, and the thing is: he’s already beyond the point of return. There’s nowhere else for him to go but down, and so he pulls off the kiss to stare right into the older’s eyes and ask. “Do you have condoms and lube?”

The older seems a little surprised at the question, as if he wasn’t expecting for them to go that far, but there’s thankfully no teasing remark. Instead, Johnny kisses him harder, and with his large hands once again on Doyoung’s waist, starts moving him up on the bed.  
  
“Fuck, that’s so hot.” He says in between lip locks. “You’ll let me, baby? Let me have you?” 

Doyoung nods frantically. “Yes, I want to, come on.”

“So, so needy.” Johnny mouths at his neck, laying plenty of love bites. “What a perfect, _needy little baby_.”

It’s embarrassing, how much the sweet talk and honey dipped pet name do for him. Doyoung just came, his dick still sensitive, but there’s already blood a rush of blood through his entire body, making his skin flush and his member to start swelling up. 

The heat of Johnny’s naked chest against his is missed as soon as the man climbs off the bed to finally start removing his last items of clothing, but Doyoung takes the opportunity to find a comfortable way to settle on the bed, back against pillows. He finally notices that squished at the corner of the bed is a blue whale plushie, and it’s such a _Johnny_ thing to have that it brings a smile full of affection to his face. 

Johnny is naked in a brink of an eye, and Doyoung gets to admire from the bed while the older rummages through one of his drawers for the lube and condoms. The younger bites on the skin of his lip as Johnny mindlessly tugs at his own dick, long and thick, making quite a view even on the low light of the bedroom.

The taller man is back on the bed soon after, but instead of dipping down to continue on their make out, Johnny settles in between Doyoung’s legs, heavy hands spreading his tights around him. There’s a moment then, where both of them take in each other’s form: Johnny, in all his wide expanses and thick muscles, and Doyoung, lithe but with no soft spots left after plenty of exercise. 

Their eyes meet, and even with the thick fog of arousal in the air, a smile tugs on their lips until they’re both giggling, a little overwhelmed, a little in disbelief that they found their way here. It helps melting a little of Doyoung’s nerves at not having done this in quite a while, and once Johnny uncaps the bottle, there’s simply anticipation on the heat of his stomach. 

“Tell me if you want to stop, ok?” Johnny says, heating the lube in between his fingers. 

Doyoung nods, and after hesitating a little, adds. “I-- I haven’t done this in a while, so…”

He expects Johnny to crack a joke, tease him for the fact that considering his schedule it’d very much be a surprise if he _did_ have an active sex life, but instead what he gets is an indulgent, gentle, _understanding_ smile. 

“I’ll go slow.”

Johnny’s fingers are a lot thicker than his, and even so it’s certainly been a few months since Doyoung had the chance to open himself on his own hands. The sensation is strange at first, a little uncomfortable even with the help of the lube, but Johnny is as patient as he promised. He doesn’t rush it, and instead focuses on relaxing Doyoung’s walls from the inside, his other hand rubbing comforting circles on his navel. 

Doyoung tries to breathe deeply and relax, closing his eyes and letting the older take control. He feels rather than sees when Johnny adjusts his position, pulling on the younger’s body so that his legs are now completely over his kneeled thighs and their crotches are much closer. The undergrad’s breath hitches once Johnny includes a second finger, but the new angle gets them all that deeper into him, and the curl of discomfort starts giving place for a satisfying buzz to his body. 

“Is that good?” Johnny asks, and the way his voice has dropped even lower and rougher makes the hairs on Doyoung’s arms stand up. “Relax for me baby, just one more.”

Doyoung’s answer is nothing more than a few unintelligible whimpers, and he doesn’t want to open his eyes and see what’s certainly Johnny’s self-satisfied smirk. Instead, he lets Johnny insert a third finger into him, and the feeling makes his back twist against the white sheets.

Johnny’s fingers keep moving inside him, spreading apart or curling, and he can tell the older is looking for that one spot. He does a few minutes later, alerted by a high pitched moan Doyoung lets out under the sensation of having it touched by accident; practically nothing, of course, to the feeling when Johnny starts purposely pushing and massaging at it. 

Doyoung finally opens his eyes, and it’s only to see Johnny’s lidded eyes watching his body twist and tighten under his ministrations, seemingly satisfied with the way three of his fingers are enough to have Doyoung, so good at being put together, completely unravel under him. 

“Johnny, fuck you, _now_.” Doyoung curses out, more than aware of the way his skin is hot and how much he won’t last if this keeps on. 

“But I thought you were having fun though?” Johnny teases, curling his fingers again. “Already in a rush?”

Doyoung has no patience for this, and so he moves to lean on his elbows and stare directly at the older with a glare. “If you don’t get inside me _right now_ , I can guarantee you’ll never do it again.” 

Johnny laughs in surprise at that, and Doyoung should maybe be concerned about suggesting that there’s a possibility whatever is happening could happen again, but there’s not enough working neurons on his brain to be anxious right now. His mind is one tracked in getting Johnny’s cock fucking into him, and it seems like it worked when he hears the condom wrapper being opened. 

“Your wish is my command,” Johnny teases. “Who am I to leave the baby waiting?”

True to his word, Johnny doesn’t play around nearly as much as Doyoung would’ve expected; instead, he grabs both of Doyoung’s legs and pushes them up, throwing them over his shoulders to get a better angle, and with his eyes directly at the place they’ll connect, starts pushing inside. 

Even with all the fingering, it’s still a stretch for Doyoung’s walls, opening to accommodate the heat and girth of Johnny’s cock. He’s slow as he pushes inside, and Doyoung gets to feels the drag of each centimeter when it moves, until Johnny thighs are flush against his ass and they’re completely joined together. 

“ _Doyo,_ baby.” Johnny breathes out, his own eyes closed. “You’re so tight around me, so good, fucking perfect.” 

Doyoung can feel each pulse of Johnny’s dick, and it takes plenty of deep breathes to stop him from coming on the spot, already sensitive from his previous orgasm. They stay still for a minute, Johnny’s mouth kissing and biting at Doyoung’s calf next to his face, until the younger feels more comfortable. 

“You can move.” He sighs out, and Johnny doesn’t waste a second, eager to pull off the suffocating grip Doyoung’s ass has in him. He starts moving in and out, long and deep thrusts that are as slow as they are sensual -- watching Johnny move his hips like he’s dancing, like he’s putting on a show for Doyoung, it’s a sight the younger knows will be imprinted into his mind for a long time afterwards. 

The rhythm makes it that, different from how it was when Johnny had him in his mouth, the heat of pleasure builds up slowly on Doyoung’s body, like a tingle on his skin that only turns more blissful the longer Johnny’s long cock spends rearranging him from the inside. It’s overwhelming, how full Doyoung feels when he’s all the way inside, like his dick is pushing all the way to his abdomen. 

“ _Johnny_ ,” He moans. “Deeper-- fuck me deeper, faster.” 

There’s a grunt coming from the older, and it’s less than a second till he’s changing their positions. Johnny grabs at Doyoung’s waist now, and letting the younger's legs fall from his shoulder to curl on his back, pushes roughly on the Doyoung's body till they’re completely connected and he’s practically holding up the undergrad's back to fuck him in a new angle. 

“You have no idea how hot you sound moaning my name.” He groans. “Calling for me like a perfect little baby. All I could’ve asked for, fucking made for my dick.” 

Doyoung doesn’t have time to cry out from the filth being spilled on the silence of the bedroom, because Johnny picks up his pace and starts fucking into him faster now, a more punishing rhythm to his hips. More than that, the head of Johnny's cock is now hitting directly at his prostate, and the feeling is so overwhelming he can’t cut off the scream he lets out. 

Johnny's fingers are so tight that he has no doubt it’ll leave marks on the skin of his waist in the morning, but he doesn’t care for that when the older is pulling him up completely now, manhandling Doyoung’s like the younger isn’t an 178cm athlete. He doesn’t stop the pistoning of his hips even with the lack of leverage, and instead holds Doyoung’s body against his, so that the younger is sitting at his kneeled tights and being kissed quiet. 

Like this, Doyoung feels himself completely enveloped by Johnny’s heat: his chest, his arms, his tongue fucking into his mouth. Doyoung dick keeps rubbing at the skin on Johnny’s abs, and the friction is driving him slowly insane when paired up by the rough grinding of the older’s own cock in his prostate. 

Doyoung’s body is burning so hot he can’t think beyond the crude noise of Johnny’s lube covered dick snapping at him and their sweaty bodies rubbing at each other. He knows there’s not much until he cums, especially once he feels Johnny’s hold tighten and his hips lose the rhythm, indicating he’s close too. 

“Call my name again.” Johnny whispers into Doyoung’s mouth. “Come with my name on your lips baby.” 

It’s all Doyoung needs to spill over, leaning forward to bite at Johnny’s lips to stop himself from screaming and settling for a choked, desperate whimper. He doesn’t come as much this time, but the rubbing of his dick against Johnny is cruel on his sensitive skin, and it’s not long after Johnny continues to fuck up into him that Doyoung starts whining his complaint. 

“Just a little bit, baby.” Johnny appeases, kissing at his naked and sweaty shoulder. “I’m--almost--”

Johnny’s body relaxes completely once he bursts inside of Doyoung, and even through the condom Doyoung can feel the heat inside of him, so satisfying at the end of everything. Johnny thrusts slowly a few more times, riding out his orgasm, and once his head tilts back Doyoung can’t hold himself back from leaning forward and biting roughly right at his Adam’s apple, enough that it will surely leave a mark. 

They come down slowly, Johnny still holding him up, but a few minutes later he starts tilting Doyoung forward so that both of them lay on the mattress, Johnny’s body completely over the younger’s. 

The silence isn’t as stifling as Doyoung thought it might’ve been, and instead he feels himself more relaxed than he’s been in longer than he can possibly remember. _If this is what rock bottom looks like_ , he thinks, _then maybe I should visit it more often_. 

“That was..” Johnny says, trailing off. 

Doyoung snorts. “Yeah. I’ve never done that.”

“Done what?”

“Come untouched.” The younger admits, and feels completely endeared by how Johnny looks up at him with the sweetest, most giddy smile. 

“Happy to please, baby.” 

Doyoung doesn’t have the energy or the heart to deny Johnny when he comes close for them to kiss again, and instead he lets himself grow sleepy on the lazy makeout, Johnny’s dick softening up inside of him. They stay there for a while, but Doyoung knows that if the cum on his and Johnny’s stomach dries up completely it’ll be hell to get it off later. 

“Go get us a towel.” He says, and Johnny nods, stealing one more peck before slowly pulling off and taking the condom off, tying it up. Doyoung watches as the older sneaks a head out of his room, checking to see if there’s anyone before walking off to the bathroom completely naked. 

Laying down on Johnny’s bed, there’s more than enough time for the post orgasm buzz to fade and the pre-law student start thinking about what the hell he’s supposed to do. As amazing as the night was, he knows there’s no way what happened tonight can play out again; not with cheer, pre-law, the LSATs. It stings on his chest, but it’s the truth; Doyoung can’t afford a relationship. 

Johnny comes back a few minutes later, carrying a warm towel and getting to work on their stomachs and chests immediately, wiping off the dripping sweat too. He’s careful, a little meticulous, and Doyoung lets himself be pampered even while his brain is running a mile per minute. 

Once the older finishes off, he discarts the towel somewhere on the floor (ignoring Doyoung’s protests) and instead moves back into the bed, laying his head on the pillow next to the younger’s. They look at each other for a second, and Doyoung can’t help but whisper into the silence. “Johnny.”

“What?” The older asks back, his eyes still bright in the darkness of the room, looking at him.

“What-- what’s next? You know I--I _can’t--_ ” Doyoung starts, stuttering in his own words before he’s interrupted by a touch of lips against his, soft but certain.

“I know, Doyo. But we can talk about it tomorrow, ok?” 

It doesn’t completely quell down the pressure of anxiety in Doyoung’s chest, but it helps. The student forces himself to remember that Johnny is his friend and _knows_ him; he understands. So instead of staying up all night overthinking every little step that lead them to this moment, Doyoung allows himself one last indulgence. 

Johnny pulls him against the comfort of his chest, and Doyoung starts dozing off at the steady pace of his hearbeat. 

_Tomorrow,_ he thinks one last time before slipping away. 

**Author's Note:**

> johnny is really fucking lucky kun and yukhei are both heavy sleepers. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seokuns)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnkun)


End file.
